Faster, Faster!
by roo17
Summary: Marco and Law come home to hear some very interesting noises coming their bedroom.


Faster, Faster!

**Summary: Marco and Law come home to hear some very interesting noises coming their bedroom.  
****Warning: ooc, sexual references, AU.**

**XxXxX**

It had been a long day for the two males and when they got home all they wanted to do was relax. Marco threw his backpack onto the couch and Law hung his hat on the bookshelf. The zoologist and surgeon wanted to do nothing more than go up to their shared bedroom, plop down on their separate beds, and read. They loved reading, it was one of their favorite hobbies. They headed upstairs and looked down the left hallway to see the door to Ace and Luffy's bedroom open and dark. "Guess they're not home," Marco commented, slightly happy that he and Law could finally have some peace and quiet. But as they turned down the right hallway to go to their room, they found the door shut. As they approached the door, they heard voices emanate from the other side.

"_Oh, Ace…!_"

"_I know, Lu…_" The two stopped in their tracks, looking at each other with questioning expressions.

'What are they doing in there?' Marco mouthed, earning a shrug from Law.

"_Faster, Ace! Faster!_"

"_I'm going as fast as I can, Lu!_" Their eyes widened in sudden realization.

"_That's it, keep going!_"

"_Shit_," Ace let out a groan and Marco nearly gagged. Law stared in mild surprise at the door. He knew Ace loved his brother, but he never figured he loved Luffy _that_ way. With curiosity getting the better of them, the two older males placed their ears against the door to hear their friends more clearly.

'Are they really…?' Marco gave a slow nod.

"_Come on, come on, come on…_" The sound of a bed moving could clearly be heard now and Marco almost choked on his saliva, earning a grin from Law who seemed to enjoy listening to the rambunctious brothers.

"_Fuck, fuck, fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck!_"

"_Come on! You're so close! Faster!_" Law couldn't help but grin even bigger. _'I never thought Luffy would be so demanding in bed. He's a real animal.'_

"_S-Stop squirming or I'll lose it!_" Marco seriously never thought Ace would jump in bed with his brother. _Ever_. Never once did he say he loved his brother more than he should have. _'Maybe he didn't say anything because he thought we'd judge him…?'_

"_So cloooooose…_"

"_Just… a little… bit more…_" The blond couldn't help but notice how much Law was enjoying this.

'You're blushing.' Marco gave a scowl at the surgeon's statement.

'You're enjoying this a little too much, don't you think?'

'That's because I know something you don't.' Law gave a mischievous smirk and Marco raised an eyebrow. What could Law possibly know more about this than Marco? They just discovered this news!

"_Faster… fast…_"

"_Shut up… I'm pushing as hard as… I can… as fast as I can…_"

'What,' Marco mouthed back, only making Law's smirk grow bigger.

'They're doing it on your bed.' Marco visibly paled. No. He didn't care what Ace and Luffy did together, that was their business. However, they were _not_ allowed to do _that_ on _his_ bed! Uh-uh, no way. Fuck that. Marco burst into the room to kick them off his bed when the two brothers whooped in victory, holding their arms in the air. Marco stopped and looked at the scene.

Luffy was bouncing on his bed excited. Ace was sitting on the floor holding a game controller. Both were staring at the t.v. screen where a video game was on. Both brothers stopped their victories and looked to the blushing blond and smirking Law. Ace stared at the two, his arms still in the air. "What's wrong with you, Marco? You got a fever or something?"

The blond spluttered. "Well, uh, we thought- um… you and… you see-" Law threw an arm around the blond's shoulders.

"What pineapple here is trying to say is that we thought you two were getting it on in pineapple's bed." Ace gave a deep blush, as did Marco, and Luffy laughed.

"Haha, you two are so funny! Aren't they funny, Ace?"

"You two are sick…" Ace muttered, trying to keep his blush down.

"Well, at least one good thing came out of this," said Law, holding up his iphone which was on Voice Memos. Ace's jaw dropped.

"You didn't…"

"Oh I did."

"You wouldn't–, never mind. Knowing you, you _would._ Alright, what do you want?"

"You'll let me experiment on you." The freckled male instantly became defensive.

"Oh _hell_ no!"

"Then everyone in the city will hear you and Luffy having sex when I post it on the communities blog page. Oh, by the way Luffy, you sounded like a real animal in bed." He threw a wink at Luffy.

"Thanks! Shishishi!"

"Ugh, _fine._ Marco, make sure they send my mutilated body back to Garp. I wanna scare the shit out of him even after I'm dead and gone."

"It's not like I'm gonna _kill_ you, Ace. In fact, no blood will be drawn whatsoever," the surgeon replied. "Unless you disobey my orders like last time and fall onto the scalpel again. Now come, my Frankenstein! We have much work to do! Muahahaha!" And as Law dragged Ace out of the room, he gave a tiny wave to Marco and Luffy.

"Goodbye cruel world… Goodbye cruel room… Goodbye- _You all suck! I am so haunting you guys when I die!_"

**XxxXxxX  
****Because everyone says that to their friends, ne? Blah, bored. Not all that great. Thought I'd upload it though. *Sigh* I miss my computer. TT_TT But don't worry! Ace did not die! Though i can't promise he came out of that deal unscathed. I was thinking doing another whole story/plot with same ideas though. (The four living together and all.) But I don't know. We'll see.**

**Oh and one more thing. IF YOU HAVE NOT WATCHED NONE PIECE ON YOUTUBE... GO. WATCH. IT. NOW. IT'S CALLEDNone Piece. _NOW GO!_**

_Ice is the heart's death beat, water is the mind's defeat  
__~roo the psycho_


End file.
